VOID
by thisismydivision
Summary: - ALSO AVAILABLE ON WATTPAD - "You're making a grave mistake, little girl." His electronic voice scowled at her. "Maybe I am, but if that is the case then I'll proudly face the consequences" She replied back, taking a step forward, slowly lifting her weapon. Kylo Ren/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

"She appears to be in good shape physically. She's been fed, exercised. She was a bit dehydrated when she was brought it, but that was all."

"There doesn't look to be any problems with her. No signs of abuse," a cough interrupted the voice, "Though we did find a nasty scar on her left side, and her right femur does appear to have been broken. But there is evidence that she has received medical attention for it."

Somebody scoffed.

"So what are you saying, Doctor? That she is in tip top shape, even after two years?"

"Physically, yes. We cannot say anything about her mental state until she wakes up."

 _Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

The sheets felt clammy against her body, and the constant beeping was close to driving her insane. There was a certain smell in the room, something familiar though new to her at the same time.

Her lips felt chapped and her eyelids heavy. She swore she could practically feel how greasy her hair was as it clung to the sides of her face.

 _'_ _Wake up, Ave.'_

What is going on?

 _'_ _You have got to wake up.'_

A sob hit hear ears along with a gentle hand caressing her arm.

"Avery, please."

Suddenly it was like her lung collapsed and her ability to breathe disappeared, forcing her to cough. Her eyes opened and she quickly lifted her head off of the pillow, desperately trying to get her breathing under control.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder and a small white plastic glass filled with water was brought up to her lips.

She finally caught her breath, and looked to her right where her mother sat, her grey eyes filled with tears threatening to fall.

"Hey Aurora."

Avery shifted her gaze toward the edge of her bed, catching the eye of her brother.

"Thought I told you not to call me that anymore, James."

The sentence came out raspy, making her throat feel like sandpaper.

Her mother broke and the tears finally fell, her arms closing around Avery's body.

"I told them you'd come back. I told them!"

Ave smiled slightly and brought her arms up to embrace her mother. She smelled exactly like she remembered. A mixture between cinnamon and Camel cigarettes.

"Mom, let Ave get some air. It is not like she'll be leaving anytime soon," James snickered "How about you get the Doctor, and I'll get her some more water"

Her mother released her grip and nodded, taking her time to caress her daughter's face.

"I'm so glad you're here." She whispered, and got up to leave the room.

After the door closed, the hospital room was filled with a dreadful silence. Avery looked down upon her hands, looking at the small scar on her thumb. Daring not to look up, she heard James' footsteps walking over to the chair that her mother had just vacated.

The god-awful sound of the legs on the chair being dragged across the floor closer to her bed, filled the room.

"Where did you go?" James whispered, interrupting Avery's spacing by grabbing her hand.

She looked up at him, expecting to see a look of anger and disappointment but was met with sorrow and love from his eyes.

She shook her head.

"You wouldn't believe me." She muttered, her eyes still meeting his.

"You'd think I'd gone mad." She continued.

"Try me."


	2. Chapter One

_Two years earlier._

"ETA eight minutes, sir." The pilot stated over the intercom.

The ship shook slightly as they neared the atmosphere of Nal Hutta, the Stormtroopers held on tightly to their harnesses, trying to keep themselves from falling over in front of their commander.

Kylo was not sure why he decided to join this routine check. Since the destruction of Starkiller Base, The First Order has been left weakened but still in power. Now the mission was to restore the Order, taking back their power and in the end destroy the Resistance.

It has been a year and half since the damned girl had defeated Kylo and scarred him in the progress. He had failed getting to Skywalker first, much to the dismay of the Supreme Leader, Snoke.

Now Kylo Ren was filled with anger.

The troopers divided themselves into multiple groups once they landed on Nal Hutta.

They were mainly just brought to scare the subjects in to submission, The First Order establishing dominance over the inhabitants. Burning down their huts and possession, the village was filled with screams of terror and the sound of children and adults alike crying.

Kylo, being the last one to leave the ship, walked over to the company general, FN-8756.

"Bring any rebels to me," He stated, his helmet changing his voice completely, "Kill those who don't comply."

Kylo wandered off, nearing the edge of the forest close to the village Ka'Taramas.

 _Something was amiss._

The forest was swampy, the ground moist and a smell of rotten wood was in the air. Kylo continued walking deeper into the woods, feeling something pulling him closer.

"Sir! We have gathered the villagers." A Stormtrooper shouted from the edge of the forest.

He looked over his shoulder, still feeling drawn to walk further between the trees. Despite the feeling, Ren turned on his foot and walked back.

Arriving to the town square, he saw the villagers gathered, all on their knees. Some were crying, others just had a look of acceptance and hatred in their eyes.

"You have been gathered here as evidence has been brought forward that some of you have been cooperating with the Resistance." He paused, looking at the faces in front of him. "Come forward and only you shall be punished for your crimes."

A silence filled the air. Nobody dared to speak up against the Commander. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, as everybody waited for somebody to say something, say anything.

"Very well." Kylo turned to FN-8756

"Kill them all." Kylo said "Search the area for survivors after. Bring them on board if you have to." He continued, leaving the fate of the civilians in the hands of someone else.

Soon the screams of the villagers and shots from the blasters could be heard throughout Ka'Taramas.

The Resistance must be stopped. Even if it meant murdering civilians.

EARTH MAY 2016

She brought the wine glass up to her lips, savouring the cool liquid. The much beloved music of John Mayer played in the background.

"What do you think?"

Avery looked at her closest friend in confusion.

"Hmm?" She had completely missed her question.

Jane sighed and pointed a long slender finger on to a page in a glazed magazine.

"Should I go for rose gold? I feel like it would fit very well with the broken eggshell shade."

To be frank, it already did sound like Jane had made her mind up but to her it was important to get the opinion of her friend. A wedding was big deal, right?

"Oh, yeah," Avery took another sip of her wine "Depends on which shade of rose gold, I suppose"

Jane nodded and looked down, scribbling it down onto a notepad to her right.

"Yeah, you're right. Can you come with me next week? I need to check the flowers, and that lady is infuriating!"

"Sure, but I should head home." Avery stood, wanting to empty her glass but knowing that if she did she wouldn't be able to drive. Jane followed her into the hallway, watching her putting on her coat.

"Thanks for all your help, if I knew planning would be this tiring I would've never said yes!"

Jane whined, creating a smile on Avery's lips. The young brunette shook her head and zipped up her coat, grabbing her car keys from the pocket.

"Yes, you still would have said yes." She stepped towards Jane, opening her arms "Now I gotta go, it's late."

The two embraced, Jane letting Avery out of the door. She watched Avery getting into her car, waving her off.

Not knowing it would be the last time in years that the two would see each other.

The rain was making it hard to see and the roads slippery. She had turned down the radio, in order to make it easier for her to focus. She knew there wouldn't be any other cars on the road at this time, but one couldn't be too safe.

The rain continued to hit her windshield, even her wipers couldn't keep up.

From the passenger seat, her phone lit up and she quickly gazed down, getting distracted by the light from the device.

But when she looked up again, a man was standing in the middle of the road. She quickly tried to avoid hitting him, turning the wheel and stomping on the brake. Her wheels didn't get a good grip on the road and she hit a tree with a crash.

Avery could feel water on her face, and she could hear the sound of her horn going off.

She opened her eyes, too tired to move. Blood ran from her temple, gliding over her lips making the sweet taste of iron hit her tongue.

She fought with herself, trying to keep her eyes open to avoid drifting off. She lost the battle and closed her eyes.

Avery heard her car door open, hoping it was somebody coming to her aid. A hand was gently placed on her shoulder.

"I am sorry, but it must be done." A voice said.

Avery struggled to speak but no words came out from between her lips, giving into the darkness that was taking over.

Returning from reporting to the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren walked down the halls of Finalizer that now served as the main base for The Order.

"Commander, Ka'Taramas was searched and there were no signs of survivors." FN-8756 stated, catching up to his Commander.

"I presume the village has been terminated then?" He asked, coming to a halt.

The Company General nodded. Kylo Ren gave no response and kept walking towards the bridge.

"Sir, we did find somebody." FN-8756 stuttered, standing still in the hall.

Ren stopped abruptly and turned on his foot.

"But you just said there was no survivors?" He questioned, hasting back toward the trooper.

FN-8756 nodded, "Yes sir, but she does not appear to have been a part of the village, and was injured." The trooper stuttered, not wanting to end up like the last one who had been a witness to their Commander's 'fits'.

"You ordered to have any survivors brought on board, she is currently being kept in the infirmary. She was found in the forest that bordered to Ka'Taramas."

"Is she awake?" Kylo asked, to which the Stormtrooper shook his head.

"No sir, I'll have somebody inform you when she is."

Deeming the information good enough, Kylo continued down to bridge. Still walking, Kylo looked over his shoulder.

"Report to General Hux of the girl. He can deal with her as he wishes."

"Yes sir!"

Avery had been awake for a good five minutes at this point. The room she was in was empty, and too white for her comfort. Her wrist was tied to the bed, making it impossible for her to move.

She was only waiting for somebody to enter, preferably someone who could tell her where she was.

After the car crash, she should've woken up in the hospital right? Well, in that case, this room looked nothing like a hospital room should.

It was too white, and too futuristic.

Just too unfamiliar.

And if she were in the hospital, why would she be tied down. Nothing at this point made any sense. Avery had too many questions and no answers what-so-ever.

Suddenly a door pulled to the side, and a woman older than Avery entered.

"Good, you're up." The woman said, walking over to Avery's bed.

"Any discomfort? You hit your head, though we are not sure how." She questioned, no getting an answer out of Avery.

"Anyway, you'll be kept here for observation." She said, looking down at a device that bore a strong resemblance to an iPad. "You were severely dehydrated, and have a slight concussion. I'll send somebody in to question you." The woman said and left the room.

 _Finally, somebody with answers_

Only a minute or two passed until someone new entered the room, though this time it was a man in a black uniform. And with way too neat hair.

"Are you with the Resistance?" He asked in a rough tone, leaving Avery baffled.

"What?" She was deeply confused.

The Resistance? What Resistance?

The man stared her down.

"I will not repeat the question." He walked closer to her. "Who are you and what were you doing on Nal Hutta?"

"I'm sorry, but I-I have no clue what you're talking about." Avery stuttered, fearing for her life.

"You were found just outside of the village Ka'Taramas on Nal Hutta. What were your business there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She practically yelled, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I have no idea what is going on, and if you could tell me what is happening," She sucked in a breath, trying to calm herself. "That would be great." Her voice becoming tiny.

The man continued to stare her down, not believing a word that she said. He leaned over, bringing his face closer to hers.

"You're on the Finalizer. Base of The First Order, and my name is General Hux." He straightened his back and continued, "Now, are you apart of the Resistance?"

Avery was lost for words.

"N-no?" She said, doubt filling the word. Once again the door pulled to the side, and two men in white amour entered.

"Tell Ren that the prisoner is awake. I'm sure he can get the truth out of her."


	3. Chapter Two

Her heart was racing, and the tears that were threatening to fall were now escaping her eyes. She was so scared.

 _Who were the First Order? The Resistance?_

 _What on Earth is a Finalizer?_

Again, she was left with more questions than answers.

General Hux was still in her room, standing by the door, still staring at her. His nose scrunched up in disgust. He did not believe a word she said, knowing the people of the Resistance were good liars. Too good.

A Stormtrooper entered the room.

"Commander Ren is on his way, General." To which Hux merely nodded. He sent the girl a glance and left the room. Ren would have to deal with her on his own.

"She is awake, Commander." Hux stated, "She says she is not a part of the Resistance, though that is the only explanation to why she would be on Nal Hutta."

"None of the planets inhabitants are particularly fond of humans, she wouldn't even have been allowed to land there." Hux reported.

Kylo looked at the General and nodded. He'll deal with the girl himself.

"Transfer her to 314."

Once again she was left alone. Avery was happy to be rid of that General. Whom for some reason bore a strong resemblance to an SS officer.

She was still in her restraints, not able to move. Avery was contemplating her fate, what would happen to her? Were they going to kill her? Throw her in the trash compacter?

At this point, it seemed like the longer she was left alone the more questions would arise.

She was pulled from her thoughts when two of the men in white amour walked into the room.

"Resist and we will not hesitate to kill you." To which Avery just nodded, and watched as they undid her restraints.

"What do you think you're doing?" The woman from earlier had entered the room, she was almost scowling at the two soldiers.

"Commander Ren has ordered for the prisoner to be transferred to chamber 314 for interrogation." One ordered.

The woman sighed and stepped to the side, sending a look of sympathy to the younger girl, not daring to defy the Stormtroopers.

Avery was pulled off of the bed, her legs not strong enough to carry her own weight. She forced herself to at least try to walk, refusing to be dragged along the floor.

The two white clad men pulled her along by her elbows, leading her out of the room and down the hall of the Finalizer. She struggled to keep up, stumbling with almost every step she took. Lifting her head, Avery looked around in awe and fear. A sudden wave of realization hit her, she wasn't dreaming at all. This was all too real.

Forcing her into a new room, they strapped her into a chair, tightening the metal clamps too tight around her wrist and ankles.

"What is going on?" She uttered, not getting a response from the two.

Once strapped in, the men simply got up and left her. Knowing it would be in their best interest to leave her alone with the Commander, simply fearing for their own life in the process.

Before the door behind them could close, a new figure entered. He was tall, and had a walk of confidence.

"General Hux informed me that you are not with the Resistance?" He grunted, walking closer to her. His voice was almost electronic.

Avery shook her head as quickly as she could, her messy hair getting stuck to her skin.

"N-no," She trembled. "If I'm honest, I do not know what it even is."

Kylo walked back around where she was strapped in, making sure he was out of her sight.

He could feel her fear; it was almost hypnotic. Her fear only fuelled him, and he enjoyed how easy it was for him to scare her. But he could also feel how she was telling the truth.

She did not know who the Resistance was.

"What is your name?" He inquired, once again taking a step closer to the girl.

"A-Avery. Avery Marie Johnson." She tried hard not to bit her lip. His presence filled the whole room.

Back home, Ave was not an easy person to scare. She was known to have a mouth on her, not being afraid to bite back or resort to sarcasm. But now, she found herself void of any sort of sassiness and comebacks.

"Avery. You were found on Nal Hutta, near the village Ka'Taramas. How did you get there?" He asked, once again walking around to stand in front of her.

Avery remained silent. She didn't have an answer when Hux asked her, and still didn't.

"Tell me!" He snapped, taking a step closer to her.

"I don't know!" She screamed back, a single tear escaping. She was frustrated beyond belief.

Kylo lifted up his hand, bring it closer to her face until it was only a few inches from her eyes. She knew something was wrong. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she could feel his presence in her mind. A headache like no other hit her, and she couldn't stop her head from moving closer to his hand, straining her neck.

Kylo tightened his grip around her mind, not expecting how strong she was. But she was losing this battle, he could feel her walls slowly breaking down. Bit by bit, he got closer to entering.

She couldn't fight him anymore, and she let out a scream as she let him in.

In a flash, he saw everything.

From her 16th birthday.

To the planning of Jane's wedding seven years later.

Even up until the car crash, seeing the hooded figure telling her how sorry he was.

Kylo pulled out of her mind. She passed out and her head fell limp to the back of the chair.

She was speaking the truth. Where ever she was from, she was a long way from home.

He stormed out of the interrogation chamber, not know what to do with the girl now. His helmet had fogged up from his heavy breathing, and suddenly his tunic felt heavier than ever.

General Hux was waiting outside, his hands folded neatly behind his back. He raised an eyebrow as Ren walked over.

"She is strong," He straightened his back. "But she is telling the truth." Kylo stated, shifting his gaze toward the Stormtrooper standing next to Hux. Kylo then turned on his heel and walked down the hall, with the intention of reporting of the girl's strength to the Supreme Leader.

"Have her placed in to 8203. Have somebody inform me when she wakes." Hux ordered, receiving a 'yes sir' from the trooper who then hurried off.

"You say she has no recollection of how she got here?" Snoke hissed, looking down at the Commander who shook his head. Kylo lifted his hands, and took off his helmet.

"No, my Lord. I saw everything, and even to me, the vision was strange." Kylo explained, feeling small under Snoke's gaze.

Snoke drew a breath. Ren had told him that she had fought him when he tried to enter her mind. She had tried to resist, failing. But still she had tried.

"Do you think she could be useful?" He questioned, his voice beaming off the walls.

"She could, though we will not know until she has healed from her head injury." Hux interrupted, taking long strides to stand next to Ren.

"Very well, see to that she is tested when she wakes. She might prove useful to the Order." The hologram disappeared and the two were now left in silence.


End file.
